ISA Alpha Centauri
ISA Alpha Centauri refers to the ISA located in the Alpha Centauri system on planet Vekta. They serve as the protagonist faction throughout most of the Killzone series, typically waging war against the Helghast in one way or another. History Early days Established in 2133, ISA Alpha Centauri Command was one of the first ISA Commands to be created. ISA Alpha Centauri developed an inter-service rivalry with the Helghan Administration's militia, which was not directly part of the ISA or UCN/UCA chain of command. The ISA imposed strict limitations on the militia's size and equipment, and forcing them to only allow all of its officers to be provided by the ISA. First Extrasolar War In the very early 23rd century, ISA Alpha Centauri would see its first major conflict, in a war against the Helghan Administration who had seceded from the United Colonial Nations after a dispute over trade had gone poorly. Despite being outnumbered by the Helghan Administration's military, the ISA proved to be more experience and well equipped than their Helghan counterparts. Many ISA forces were able to escape from the initial fighting and engaged in hit-and-run operations from hidden bases. After UCA forces finally reached Alpha Centauri, the ISA fought alongside the UCA and make quick work of the Administration, and arresting all civil servants, as are any executives of the Helghan Corporation. Civil Unrest After the First Extrasolar War had ended the Helghan Administration, Vekta was ripe for UCN settlement. The local ISA was given authority over Vekta and UCN colony ships began making their way to Vekta—much to the native population's chagrin. In the early days of the Earth colonists settlement the native Vektans began a campaign of terror and intimidation against the Earth-loyal minority. The ISA Governor General would respond to the growing terrorism by deploying the ISA to put down these attacks, and push back against the Helghan population. Eventually, the Helghan in desperation negotiated with the ISA in allowing them to resettle on planet Helghan. The ISA agreed, and so began the exodus, as millions of disgruntled colonists make their way to the toxic and inhospitable Helghan. The ISA has had its fill of the native Vektan's unruliness and acts of terror, and to the UCN the planet is of no value, and so they are left to their own devices while subjecting Helghan to blockades and restrictions until diplomatic relations are normalized. Intermediate Years More than a century after the First Extrasolar War, the Vektan ISA High Command began ceasing the blockade of Helghan in 2304. During this time, several rich members in the ISA began the construction of a orbital defense network in favor of maintaining an extensive space fleet. At some point, Vekta experiences a smaller scale conflict limited to Vekta, known as the "First Vektan War". The details on this war are non-existent, but it is known Dirk Templar, the father of the future war hero Jan Templar, fought and died in this conflict, and Bradley Vaughton was a veteran of this war. By 2350, the Helghan Empire began their rapid remilitarization. The ISA did not sought to expand their navy, but instead to continue to rely on the orbital defense network in the face of potential Helghast aggression. Unknown to the ISA, several of their officers were secretly compromised into working with the Helghan Empire. Generals Stuart Adams and Dwight Stratson were converted into Helghast sympathizers by Scolar Visari and plotted with the Helghan Empire's planned invasion of Vekta. With the SD Platforms under a traitor's control, the Helghan Empire have an entry point into Vekta. Second Extrasolar War Visari's plan was a total success when the time arrives in 2357, and the Helghast invaded Vekta after bypassing the defense network. The ISA death toll was high, and the first line of defense, the Rapid Reaction Force was torn to pieces. It is only due to the actions of Jan Templar and his team that Vekta does not fall, and the two traitor generals both die and are taken to jail respectively. In 2359, the ISA launched a counter-invasion to planet Helghan. The first wave of the invasion force would pave the way for Battle Group Mandrake, led by the war hero and now Colonel Jan Templar, to launch their assault on the Helghan capital of Pyrrhus. The counter-invasion, however, became a total failure and results in the loss of most of their forces in which some of them were left stranded on Helghan. Six months after the failed invasion, the ISA brokered a peace deal with the Helghan high command. But unknown to them, the Helghast led by Jorhan Stahl plotted to attack Earth with irradiated Petrusite-based weapons. However, a group of ISA remnants managed to stop Stahl's plans and ended the Second Extrasolar War after accidentally causing the planet-wide devastation of Helghan in what would become known as the Terracide. Vektan Cold War Following the Terracide, the ISA, in an act of pity, allowed Helghan's survivors to resettle on Vekta. However, the Helghast refused to integrate into Vektan society and bearing a deeper grudge against the ISA for their defeat. As a result of the domestic unrest between Vektans and Helghast, Vekta was divided between the Vektan government and the nation of New Helghan, and a massive, planet-spanning barrier was constructed to separate the two civilizations apart. During the Cold War, the Vektan Security Agency was established within the ISA in order to deal with the once again domestic Helghast threat. In 2390, the ISA and VSA discovered Jorhan Stahl had survived the Terracide, and was building a military force to invade Vekta. An ISA taskforce under VSA Director Thomas Sinclair traveled to Helghan and engage Stahl's forces. The battle, however, became a costly pyrrhic victory as the taskforce was destroyed by Stahl's bio-weapon (which was created by the ISA) and Stahl himself was killed by Sinclair. The ISA covered up the losses as a result of "friendly fire." Sinclair returned to Vekta as a hero and planned on renewing war with the Helghast. The VSA Director, during a public speech on gaining support for his war, was later assassinated by an unknown assailant, thus preventing Sinclair's rhetoric from becoming reality. Equipment ISA Alpha Centauri has several in-house weapons manufacturing divisions. As far as one can tell this is a bit of an anomaly, because if the UCN is supposed to supply equipment, it would raise the question of why ISA Alpha Centauri would need it's own weapons manufacturing facilities. It is possible the Alpha Centauri branch is more independent of the UCN then others, though this is not known for sure. Small Arms Heavy Weapons Land Vehicles Aerial Vehicles Sea Vehicles Spacecraft Components Space Land Gallery Kz2-isa-trooper1.jpg|Two ISA Marines. Kz2-isa-trooper2.jpg|A single ISA Marine. Rico.jpg|Master Sergeant Rico Velasquez, ISA Legionnaire. Killzone Hakha.jpg|Hakha, an Infield Agent. 203802-luger2 large.jpg|Luger, an ISA Shadow Marshal. Inauguration.jpg|Very different looking ISA soldiers with a MULE. ISASoldiers.png twkillzone3_screens0036.jpg|The remnants of Avenger Convoy gather around their CO, Captain Jason Narville. Killzone Shadow Fall Lucas Kellan.jpg|Lucas Kellan, a VSA Shadow Marshal. VSA Assault.jpg|A member of the VSA Special Forces. Cruiser Launch Site.jpg|A ISA Cruiser launch site. ISA Cruiser.jpg|A single ISA Cruiser. Trivia *As far as gameplay goes, the blue light on ISA gear differentiates them from the Helghast, whose color is red. When it comes to story however, it is unclear what this device is, and why the ISA would make such an easy target of themselves. Category:Killzone Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:ISA Category:Organizations Category:History of Killzone